Cirque Du Romance
by sinfulrose13
Summary: Allison is a 19-year old fire performer in the circus run by Piedmon. She's a prisoner seeking out her freedom and will do anything to get back to her home. What happens when a certain warrior of flames catches interest in the girl and steps into her life? Will she ever gain her freedom? Will Agunimon help her or will he too be another reason she'll never escape?
1. The Girl On Fire

As a child everyone loves going to the circus. The bright colors, the smells of greasy carnival foods, and the sounds of people shouting to catch your attention was practically over-stimulating. The circus was a magical place where your parents spend a small fortune so their child could laugh and stare at everything, or even feel connected to the poor people that were labeled "freaks" for the rest of their lives.

Sadly, freak or not, no one ever learns the truth of what a circus really is. A circus is a sinful place where wrath, greed, envy, pride, and lust consume everyone. Circus' are nothing but a hellish money pit that rips away any deformed or odd looking person's belief that one day they could live a normal life.

Other's may argue this, saying not all circus' are like that. In a way, they're right. Not all of them are the same. Some circus' rob you blind as you stare at the two-headed snake or even have secret black market affairs behind the scenes.

All of those are tame compared to the circus: Cirque Du Horror. Cirque Du Horror is a special circus that's run by a joker like digimon known as Piedmon. His circus is filled with human entertainers that he kidnaps by luring them into his circus. Once they arrive he has them whisked away, never to be seen by their loved ones again.

Once the human freak is taken he takes them back to a world known as the Digital world. There he has them marked with a barcode, and beats them down to become nothing but obedient freakshows no matter how old the human. And as soon as you're ready he sends you out into the ring to entertain Digimon until the day you die.

Allison, a 19-year-old girl has sadly suffered this fate for 12 years. Even though she had been taken at such a young age, she was one soul that Piedmon could not break. No matter how many times he tried to beat her down, she'd get back up with an even stronger burning desire for freedom.

Because of this, he named her the mistress of fire. The girl who's entire being was like a flame, powerful, independent, beautiful, and untameable.

The mistress of fire was always a common favorite among the crowd. Several Digimon would come just to watch the young woman dance. The way she danced with such elegance and grace while the flames flicked their tongues at her, enchanted them. Allison helped bring in a crowd, and Piedmon planned to keep her for as long as he could.

Tonight, like many of the others in the past years would be the night, Allison would attempt escape. Allison walked around in her trailer, shoving things into her cream and light brown colored back pack.

"Hm..this and this.." She muttered to herself as she picked up a few clothes and drawing pencils off of her floor, carelessly putting them into her bag.

"Allison! Are you in there!" A rough male's voice shouted as he banged on her trailer door, causing her to jump and stare at the door.

"Yes! What is it?" Answered Allison, silently praying the Digimon wouldn't open up her door.

"Are you ready to go? You're on in 10 minutes!"

The girl's heart stopped right then. "Shit! I forgot I was performing tonight." She hissed to herself before responding.

"Yeah! I'm changing now! Give me like 2 more minutes!"

The silence told her that she was given the time she had requested and quickly she threw her bag under her bed, running a hand through her long red hair.

"Great. So much for a clean get away. Well might as well put on one last show before I leave the old freak face to rot."

With a heavy sigh of annoyance she began peeling off her clothes as she located her performing outfit partially covered up by an easel she had begun painting on a few days prior. Once her bra hit the floor she snatched up the first part of her costume and began pulling it on.

Within moments her costume was on and she was checking herself out in the mirror. Her costume consisted of an orange and red corset-style top that had what looked like flames that reached her collar bone on one side, a pair of red pants that flared out at the bottoms and had a fire design reaching up to her knees made out of glitter. On her feet she wore a par of red high heels and around her waist she had a sheer red sash, adorned with matching sequins.

Allison ran a hand down her side as her mismatched green and blue eyes looked over her figure. Every part of her costume was made entirely to stand out. Not just with the bright colors, but the fact her corset hugged her chest to the point it seemed that if she attempted to do some jumping jacks her breasts would pop right out. Piedmon apparently wanted more than just their talents to stand out.

She hastily smeared some red lipstick on and placed her necklace with her mother's class ring on her pillow before pushing open the door and jumped out onto the ground.

The Digimon who looked like a Minotaur with a zipper running down his well toned chest to below the belt, and had a gun looking machine for a hand, looked at her with a huff.

"Lets go. You've got 3 minutes." He grumbled, nudging her towards the huge red and black circus tent. "Okay, okay! Sheesh!"

Making her way up to the large tent and through the back entrance, she pulled up her hair into messy bun. Locating a girl with her long pulled back into a ponytail and wearing her black leotard with only one long black sleeve covering her left arm that was covered in black sequins, she walked up to her and nudged her.

"How's it going?"

"Same old, same old." Responded Max with a shrug as her gunmetal grey eyes peered out into the ring where a magician was now performing some magic.

"Piedmon have his britches in a twist? He sent the big guy to come get me." Allison questioned, taking her prepared fire poi from one of the assistants.

"Pfft had his britches in a twist is an understatement. I swear he was going to melt the ugly off his face to reveal an even uglier one from how steamed he was."

Allison couldn't help but laugh a bit. Anything she could do to annoy the joker she would gladly do it. "Yeah, i'm sure i'll hear it after this. Why weren't you here earlier? I shouldn't have to send him to get you. I would look bad if you were announced and you didn't walk into the ring!" She said, mocking her boss with a roll of her eyes. Max looked at her with a smirk and motioned towards the ring.

"You're up girlie. Light up their world so I can leave this giant umbrella."

In the ring, the crowd roared with excitement as the fire performer walked into the center of the ring as the lights were dimmed. In the front row a black-furred wolf like digimon sat, nudging the blonde digimon, clad in red,white,and black armor.

"This is her. The mistress of fire I was telling you about."He whispered, motioning towards the ring with his muzzle. Blue eyes gazed at the now dark area, lighting up with curiosity. The crowd's loud cheering of excitement turned to hushed whispers of anticipation. It was then two spheres of fire lit up the dark, illuminating the girl who clutched onto the chains they were attached to. The girl had her eyes closed, patiently waiting for the beat of the drums to start. Flames licked up at her hands, their light causing Allison's outfit to sparkle. The crowed watched in awe as she spun the chains, the balls of fire quickly following the same movements. Allison raised the chain up above her head in one fluid movement, spinning around as the flaming spheres followed after her. The chains wrapped around her for a split second, the flames kissed her slim form before unwinding themselves.

As the music she danced to changed, she too changed her performing style. First with fire spheres, another time with a flaming hula hoop, and lastly with two fans with flames at the edges. Agunimon slid to the end of his seat, watching with his mouth hanging slightly open. This human girl was dancing with fire. She was calm and at peace with one of the very things that could injure or be even fatal to her. It was incredible and to him, beautiful. He now understood why she was one of the crowd's favorites, she was beautiful for one, and also her performance was almost alluring.

The fan's fire went out and the music stopped. The lights came on and the mistress of fire smiled happily at the crowd. Everyone clapped and cheered happily.

Agunimon clapped slowly, his mind no longer focusing on the world around him or what the joker ringleader was saying, his mind was blank, but his eyes were glued to her. The red head waved at a few of her fans and took a small bow as she glanced at them all. And for a moment the champion level digimon could have sworn their eyes met.

"Leaves you kinda speechless, doesn't she?" His friend, Blackwargarurumon said beside him with a slight chuckle. Agunimon slowly nodded and then suddenly stood up when Allison walked out of the ring, behind the large tent's walls.

"Agunimon? Uh where are you going?"

"To go talk to her.." Responded Agunimon. Before the black wolf could oppose his friend's decision the fire warrior had disappeared throught the crowd and was off searching for Allison.

Back behind the curtains the nineteen year old hi-fived her friend and smiled.

"Lets get out of here before old tall, dark, and fugly sees me and throws a hissy fit." Said Allison tugging Max out of the circus tent by her arm.

"Alright, relax. Geez you have a hot date or something?" The ebony haired girl finally asked , pulling her arm out of her friend's grip.

"I wish." Allison rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well darling, not that I don't want to hang out with you in your trailer but.. Unlike you I do have a hot date." Said Max with a smirk.

"Oh who's the lucky guy?" Allison placed a hand on her hip while she reached up to remove her hair from the bun.

"I don't know his name but he's all around sexy. Hm? Well then looks like you have a hot date after all. Catch ya later Allison~" Max said in a sing-songy tone before walking off, leaving the other girl with a puzzled look.

Finally after looking around and asking he spotted the fire dancer and the trapeze artist. With a smile he made his way towards them.

"Hey excuse me?" He asked, watching as the one girl ran off. The "mistress of fire" turned around to face him, her long red hair falling down over her bare shoulders, causing a slight blush to appear on his face.

"Um? Yes?" She questioned hesitantly, raising a brow as she looked up at him.

"You're amazing. I-I mean you're performance was amazing, n-not that i'm saying you aren't." Agunimon spit out nervously.

The girl cracked a crooked smile, looking like she was fighting the urge to laugh.

" . Its not really that special though."

"But it is! I mean you're dancing with fire. Fire is pretty dangerous and you looked so calm about it all." He insisted, taking a step towards her.

"I guess. I've done it for years now so i'm not really nervous about it. I'm glad you enjoyed the show though. But I should really get to my trailer and get some sleep for tomorrow.." Allison said slowly before taking a step back from him, looking back towards her trailer.

"O-Oh right. You're performing tomorrow right? I'll be looking forward to it. M..my name's Agunimon by the way. Hey could I come see you again? I would like to learn more about you.."

Allison at this point was already walking away from him. Sure the guy was pretty cute when he was all nervous of talking to her, but really she had no interest in making friends with any digimon. She looked back at him, her mismatched blue and green eyes looking up into his blue ones. "I'm Allison. And sure if you really want to."

The words left her mouth faster that she could process what she was saying. Right after she said that she was mentally beating her face against the wall.

"Really? I-I'll stop by sometime tomorrow then! Goodnight, Allison." Agunimon called after her as she opened up her trailer door, a big smile on his face.

"Goodnight, Agunimon."

With that Allison gave a small wave and shut her door. Silence filled the trailor before suddenly. THUD!

Allison slammed her fist against the walls. She instantly recoiled in pain, kissing her hand as she jumped around in her trailor.

"Ow! Son of a b- Augh! I can't believe I said that! Why did I agree to that!?" Allison made her way over to her bed and flopped down with a groan.

"Now i'm never getting out of the digital world. Its hard enough trying to escape with Piedmon having his henchmen check in on me every now and then. Now i've got some digimon fanboy that's gonna be stopping by to "get to know" me." She hissed and covered her face with her hands, her right hand still stinging in pain.

"I'm so screwed.."


	2. A Day With the Warrior

Bang! Bang! "Allison!" Bang! Bang!

"For five fucking minutes he's been at it...I was hoping he'd just take a hint and leave but no." Allison growled from underneath the purple blankets.

Bang! Bang!

Suddenly the sheets went flying and the red headed girl stormed over to the door, yanking it open.

"What?!" She snapped glaring down at the small wooden marionette known as Puppetmon. The wooden and metal Digimon instantly turned a dark red, becoming speechless. He knew he'd face the wrath of the human girl but he didn't expect to face it with her half dressed.

Blue and green eyes burned holes into the puppet's red ones as she placed on hand on her hip. "Well, what is it?" Little did Allison realize that she was merely in a pair of black PJ shorts and a matching bra.

Puppetmon opened his mouth to speak but found that no words could escape him as he quickly looked away. Confused by his reaction to her she looked at herself to see what she had been wearing. Allison could only roll her eyes and shut the door, heading towards her dresser.

"Boys. Can't freaking grow up.."

Allison wasn't bothered by anyone seeing her like that. She had learned in the beginning that all privacy went out the window. Others would either burst in on you while you were changing or stand there to make sure you got dressed for performing. After so long she hardly ever thought about how awkward it really is.

She ran a hand through her hair, pulling out a long sleeved white t-shirt that laced up in the front like a corset with a black ribbon, and a pair of jeans. Slipping out of her bed attire and into her casual clothes she swung open the door again, shoes in hand.

"There, happy? Now explain to me why you decided to come wake me up by knocking on my door a billion times." She sat down on the step, pushing her feet into her shoes.

"P-Piedmon is having a meeting! Max t-told me to come wake you up because she didn't want to listen to him talk by herself!" He answered, still calming down from what he had just witnessed.

A slight laugh escaped her, as she shook her head. "Of course she sent you. If she has to suffer then so do I. Let me guess the meeting is about last night?"

Puppetmon only nodded and looked towards the tent a bit impatiently. With a grunt, Allison got to her feet and stretched. "Alright, lets go and get this over with."

Both human and Digimon headed towards the large ebony and crimson striped tent in silence. Thankfully this helped lower her intention of beating the snot out of the short puppet walking beside her. After dealing with his scratchy voice for five minutes, she didn't care to hear another word out of him.

Soon enough they arrived inside of the tent, Puppetmon went off on his own and Allison looked around for Max. Mismatched eyes glanced over several people till she saw the girl dressed in a leather jacket, red shirt, jeans, and black boots standing off to the side with a bored expression.

"Thats for the wake up call." She said, walking over towards the girl.

"Hey, he got you up and here so thats all that matters. Oh. Speaking of what matters how did your hot date go?" Max teased, a smirk making its way onto her face. The fire performer's face heated up and she placed both hands on her hips. "It wasn't a hot date!"

"Details. Details. Now spill." Demanded Max, crossing her arms over her chest. Allison shook her head.

"Nothing really. He's just another fanboy. He complimented my performance and what not and asked to see me again."

"And..?"

The girl didn't respond and looked away, avoiding her friend's gaze.

"..You said yes. Didn't you?" Anyone could tell that Max was greatly amused by this just by the tone of her voice.

"Oh yes you did! So when's fanboy going to see you?"

"He said that he'd come lat-"

"Ah good morning my little performers!" Chimed a very happy Piedmon. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I had you all meet up here this morning?"

"Too send us all home?" Allison pipped up, causing Piedmon to send a glare her way. She shuddered and leaned closer to Max.

"If looks could kill. Geez is it just me or does he get uglier each day?" Max shook her head.

"Thats not possible. He can't get any uglier. I mean come on, the guy looks like he stuck his finger in a light socket, got into a fight with a lawnmower and lost, and no to mention is looks like a two year old picked out his clothes." She deadpanned, glancing at Allison. Hearing Max's words she had no choice but to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Madison!" Barked the clown, as he turned his attention towards the trapeze artist. "What a wonderful performance last night! Amazing just like always! I hope you'll put that same amount of effort into tonights show.""

"Its Max." She hissed. Not a whole lot could get on Max's nerves. But messing up her name was one sure way to piss her off. Sadly, just about every single person got her name wrong.

"Whatever." Piedmon said as he moved on to compliment the next person and discuss with them about how well they did the previous night.

"Its not like its a difficult name." Muttered Max bitterly with an annoyed sigh.

"Max, don't be too hard on the guy. He got into a fight with a lawnmower and lost, that must have killed off tons of his brain cells." Allison placed a hand on her shoulder with a grin. Soon enough Max grinned and looked back at the ring leader.

One by one Piedmon talked to everyone until he got to the last performer, Allison.

"Despite the fact you were almost late, wonderful job! The crowd was surely entranced by your dancing! But lets try and be a bit earlier just so everyone isn't in a panic."

The fire dancer shifted uneasily and merely nodded, cursing internally. She could only hope that since he confronted her about the almost being late thing now that would mean he wouldn't pull her aside later. To her misfortune however, he did just that.

"Allison!" The sound of his voice caused her to cringe, stopping her before she could sneak out. "I need to speak with you about something very important."

A heavy sigh escaped her and she turned around to face him, a frown on her face.

"Look I got the hint. I won't be late showing up anymore. Geez.."

Piedmon shook his head, walking over to her, leaning down to her level.

"You and I both know the whole "I forgot." and "I was on my way and got distracted." is all a bunch of lies. We've played this game too many times, my dear. I know you're planning to run off again. Why don't you just stop these silly attempts? You'll never escape me." He told her, his red eyes staring at her, almost as if staring into her soul.

"Don't ever say never, Piedmon. One day i'll escape and leave you and this freakshow in the dust."

Not liking the answer he was given he roughly grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling down her sleeve in the process, the black and red barcode etched onto her arm now revealed.

"I own you!" He roared. "This mark proves that! You'll never escape me and if you run off it'll just be like all the previous tries! The next time you attempt it I promise you i'll break you into submission!" Growled Piedmon, tightening his grip on her, making her wince.

Allison glared at him hatefully, her anger bubbling over its breaking point. Suddenly she spit at his face and jerked her arm away, running out of the tent. Quickly she made a break for her trailer, shoving past her fellow freaks of nature, everything going by in a blur.

"He'll never own me! I'll never quit!" She thought to herself as she ran to her trailer. Around ten feet of her mobile home her knees gave out and she hit the ground, crumbling into a sobbing mess. Tears flowed freely, dripping onto the ground.

Just outside of her trailer, Agunimon stood in front of her door, about ready to walk away with a puzzled expression. Upon hearing the coughing and sobs he quickly turned to see the fiery red head he had been wanting to see. Although her smiling face he'd seen last night was not what he saw today.

"Allison?" He questioned, watching the girl's shoulders shake. Agunimon quickly realized that something was wrong. The warrior quickly ran over to her and knelt down in front of her, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Whats wrong?" He asked trying to find a way to comfort the damsel in distress.

Hearing his voice made her calm down slightly. She wasn't expecting him to be here and she really didn't want him to discover this whole thing of trying to escape. It was a story that she was not ready to trust him with just yet.

Allison sniffled and wiped her arm across her face, lifting her head a bit. She smiled a bit at him.

"Nothings wrong. I-I'm alright." She answered, cursing her voice crack in the middle. He looked at her unconvinced, reaching up to brush some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"...I know thats not true." Their eyes met for a few moments before Allison dropped her head.

"Please..don't make me talk about it.." She whispered, more tears flowing down her cheeks. The warrior of fire blinked but nodded in understanding, tilting her head back up and wiping away her tears.

"I won't..heh I suppose this would be the reason why you didn't answer the door, huh?" Said Agunimon, trying to break the tension. She cracked a slight smile. "Y-Yeah. Sorry. I should have left a note or something on the door for you. I was just in a rush this morning..."

He chuckled, shaking his head a bit. "Don't worry about it! Honestly, I thought I was knocking on someone else's door and was expecting someone to open the door just to hit me with something."

Allison couldn't help but laugh a little bit at this, the tears finally stopping. Even though they had just met the other night she could tell that he wasn't like many of the other Digimon she had encountered. He was kind and caring. With a smile she leaned over and hugged him.

"Thank you, Agunimon.." She said softly, causing the boy's cheeks to turn a dark red as he looked down at her.

"Hey! I know. Why don't we do something to get your mind off of whatever made you upset? Oh! Would you mind showing me some more of your fire dancing? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." He rambled on nervously.

She smiled and slowly got to her feet.

"S-Sure. Let me just go get my poi and some oil." She told him and went to go and retrieve her equipment.

Agunimon watched as she disappeared into her trailer. He was happy that he could cheer her up and make her laugh, but he wondered what had gotten her so upset in the first place. Maybe something happened with the other performers? He couldn't be sure and he wasn't going to keep asking her about it if she didn't want to say.

Within moments the crimson haired girl walked out with her poi and a bottle of oil in her hands. She set them down momentarily and put her hair up into a messy bun before leaning down, opening the bottle. Laying out her poi, she poured some of the clear fluid onto the wicks and set it down.

"I'd take a step back if I were you. Unless that is you want oil to get on you." She warned him, picking up her poi. Agunimon did as he was told and watched as she quickly spun the fire toys, oil flinging off of them.

"Why did you do that?"

"Its just to get the extra fluid off. If I were to leave it on there it would burn longer than its suppose to." She explained and sat one of the poi back down.

Allison quickly shoved her hand into her pocket, pulling out a blue lighter. She held it towards the wick of the poi she was still holding and clicked the lighter, trying to light it on fire.

Several times she repeated this process of trying to get the lighter to start, each time failing.

"This stupid thing is always fighting with me.." Muttered Allison, frowning a bit.

"Here, let me help. I can light it for you."

She shook her head and went to say how she would just have to get another lighter and the one she was holding in her hand was probably broken or something when suddenly the wick was on fire.

"Pyro dart!" Allison blinked, her blue and green eyes gazing down at the flames with shock. Slowly she lifted her head to look at him.

"..What did you just do?"

He looked at her and rubbed the back of his head with a slight laugh. "That? It was just one of my attacks. I'm the warrior of the flame. So like you, I have a talent with fire." Explained Agunimon with a smile. The girl stared at him and smiled more. This guy kept getting more and more interesting every minute.

"Really? Thats pretty cool. After i'm done with this you'll have to show me your attacks."

"Sure!"

After lighting the other wick on fire, Allison took a deep breath and the show began. Agunimon watched as the girl's expression switch to a relaxed but serious one as she spun the poi. Instantly she lost herself to the imaginary music. Just like last night Agunimon was entranced by the elegance and beauty she displayed.

Thus the day went on, the two talked about fire dancing and Agunimon's moves. They talked to one another about all they places they had went in the Digital world. To Allison's amazement she had found that they had many things in common. They laughed and smiled, enjoying each others company until it was time for Allison to get ready to perform.

The two leaned back against a tree side by side. Agunimon stared down at the human girl whom was coloring on a canvas in her lap, glancing at the sunset occasionally. After finishing the the sun she sighed and dropped the oil pastel chalk in the box and closed her eyes.

"..Today was really great Agunimon. I really enjoyed hanging out with you."

"I feel the same way. You're a really unique girl."

Allison blushed at the compliment, leaning against his shoulder for a moment.

"I'd love to do this again..but I had better clean up and get ready for the show tonight. Piedmon with throw a temper tantrum if I cut it too close to show time again.."

"Sure. I'd like that. I should probably tell my friend what has been going on..so i'll come visit in a couple of days?" He asked, watching as she stood up, gathering her things.

"Sounds good to me! I'll be looking forward to it. Until then, Agunimon."

"Until then! Oh and good luck with tonight!" He called after her as she opened up the door to her trailer.

"Thanks!" With that she closed it behind her, smiling happily. For a digimon he really wasn't all that bad..


	3. Reality Burns The Soul

"Come on, step right up! Give it a try! A winner every time!"

"Don't be a caught a fool! Allow me to tell your future!" The circus vendors called out to the many passerbyers. The scent of freshly popped popcorn and freshly squeezed lemonade wafted through the air.

Pop!

A small cork gun went off in a red headed girl's hands. The cork shot and knocked a can off of the shelf.

"Just one more and you got yourself a prize Allison." The vendor clad in bright red and black attire told her with a smile.

Allison nodded and loaded the gun again, aiming for her target. She let out a sigh, lining up her shot with another can. She redied herself and pulled the trigger.

"Allison!" Called Max, walking over to her as the girl handed a smaller Digimon the stuffed toy.

Blue and green eyes met charcoal grey ones.

"Care for another round?" Asked the vendor.

"Maybe later. Thanks for letting me play, Josh."

The man waved his shriveled hand before caling out for another player. Allison walked over to Max, a small smile on her face.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to show up." Max only rolled her eyes, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I was busy practicing my new routine and wanted to get dressed in normal clothes, so shoot me. Shouldn't you be practicing too? You know before Piedmon gets on your case about that as well?" She pointed out, shoving her hands into her jean pockets as she walked next to Allison.

"He can kiss my ass right now. After the other day I could care less if he starts yelling at me. Answered Allison her tone changing to a more annoyed one.

Max raised a brow, silently asking what she had meant. The mistress of flames crossed her arms over her chest obviously uncomfortable with the memory.

"After the meeting when he pulled me aside." Her voice lowered so no one could hear her but Max.

"He..well in short he knows I was planning to run away again. He told me he owned me and said that the next time he would break me...Then I sorta spit in his face.."

Despite hearing about the confrontation and the threat Max laughed. "You spit in his face!? I so wish I could haev seen that! I bet his reaction was priceless!"

Allison shook her head, moving around a group of Goblimon.

Once Max was back at her side she answered.

"I ran out before he could. I was too upset to face anymore of his wrath." Truthfully she had the courage to to face him but she new that it was better than she did run. He most likely would have slapped her and she was sure that if Agunimon saw her with a bruised cheek he wouldn't let the issue die so easily.

Max stayed silent for a few moments before grabbing Allison's arm and puling her towards the large Ferris wheel.

"You know, i'll never understand why you hate being here so much." Max muttered, pulling her onto the ride.

They both sat down, the cod metal causing them both to shudder. Moments after being seated and secured in the ride lifted them up with a screech.

"..We were taken from our homes and oved ones, beaten, and brought out like trophies on display for other's entertainment." Allison answered, staring out into the sky. "Although I don't think you'll really understand that since you came here one-hundred percent willing."

The girl beside her only shrugged and leaned back, using her arm as a head rest.

"I was bored and this seemed like it would be fun. Besides this place is much better than home. You see new places, meet lots of Digimon, and live pretty much for free. All you have to do is show your face and wow the crowd."

Allison had to admit,Max was right about that. Life in the Digital world was much easier than the human world. Sure Digimon could go on a rampage and destroy everything in their path but that didn't happen all that often. According to some of the older people in Cirque Du Horror their lives were a whole lot worse on Earth. Even though life may be easier here, it wasn't the life Allison wanted. Allison wanted the normal life of waking up in the morning, going to school, and coming back home to her father. She wanted to have friends. Of course she had Max and she was friendly towards everyone else. But she wanted, normal friends. Ones that didn't work for a freakish clown. But above everything else, she wanted to see her father again. She was his entire world, and he her own. They were best friends and the feeling that she'll never feel his loving embrace or see his smiling face killed her inside.

"I hate it here, I want to see my father again. I want to go back home. I belong there, not as a freakshow." Responded Allison, a knot rising in her throat.

"Home? Allison, Earth isn't your home anymore. This is your home now. You're a freak just like the rest of us. Embrace it and own it."

The red head looked away biting her lip.

"Honestly, think about it. You were what? Eight-years-old when you were brought here? You were still in grade school and had barely started your life there. You know more about the Digital world than you do Earth. You couldn't make it on Earth. You don't know anything about that world anymore."

The words cut deep like a knife in her chest. The ride stopped at the top.

"I just have to get back. I have to see my dad again..this time nothing will stop me.."

"Are you even listening to me? Do you even know how to go back? Do you even remember where your house is?" Mismatched eyes stared down, avoiding Max gaze.

"I've got to try..I'll figure it out. Sure I do..its..293...M..merry...um.."

Max shook her head. "That's what I thought. Look, going out into the Digital world on your own clueless is suicide. How do you know your dad doesn't think your dead?"

Allison jerked her head towards Max, giving her a harsh glare.

"My father wouldn't believe that!" She snapped, causing Max to raise her hand in defense.

"You've been missing for several years. The police most likely told him you're dead."

The ride stopped at the bottom. Allison's face was bright red and once the ride stopped she hopped out.

"I'll talk to you later." She said in a less than pleasant voice. Max only sighed and swirling her finger in the air, telling the guy she was going another time.

"Reality is a bitch, isn't it?"

Allison ran back to her traier the second time that week. She ripped open her door, slipping on the step and scraping her knee.

"Fuck!" She hissed and pulled herself inside, shutting the door. Momentairily she sat with her back pressed agains tthe door, rubbing her shin. It was long until the pain of Max's words came back at her full force.

"Its not true. He's still looking for me..he knows i'm not dea." Whimpered the girl, tears flowing freely down her face. It hurt. Even though she didn't want to believe it. Max was right. The reality of it all was that she'd run away to either get tracked down and beaten by Piedmon or slaughtered by some angry Digimon. She really didn't know how to go home and she honestly couldn't remember where she use to live. Allison was better off right where she was and it killed her.

"I'll prove her wrong. Some how..i'll get back home. And dad will be waiting for me." She comforted herself, wiping her sleeve across her face.

Hours later Allison was outside, painting on a canvas she has propped up on the easel. She mixed some blues together, smearing it across the white surface. Just like she did at a young age, she drowned herself into her art. Numbing all of her feelings and focusing on nothing but the paints, the canvas, and whatever she was painting.

"Allison!" A voice echoed in her head. Allison froze, the paintbrush stopping centimeters away from the canvas. She knew that voice.

-Flash Back-

"Daddy up! I can't see them!" Shouted a smaller version of Allison as she tugged on her father's jeans. The man chuckled and looked down at her with a smile.

"Alright, ready?" He asked as he leaned down, slipping his hands under her arms. As she was lifted up, she squealed with delight and sat down on her father's shoulders, grabbing his dark brown hair.

"That better?"

Allison watched as fireworks shot up into the night sky, lighting up the world with bright colors when they exploded.

"Wow! That one was purple!" She shouted, pointing up.

"I saw! Look theres a green one."

For ten minutes this went on until the big finale. Once it was over her father walked away from the crowd, heading down the path towards the exit.

"Alright Ally, you ready to go home now?" Allison smiled as she rested her head on top of his, looking around with a slight yawn.

"Yeah..i'm getting a bit slee-Daddy look!" Instantly the girls mis-matched eyes lit up as she spotted a cotton candy stand.

"Can we get some before we go? Please! After that we can leave!" She insisted, tightening her grip on his hair. Her father winced and looked over at the stand. After a few minutes of thinking he nodded.

"Hm alright, I think I could go for some cotton candy before we go. But right after that we better get going, Emma probably misses us a whole lot." He answered, lifting her up on his shoulders and setting her down on one of the benches. "Stay right here and don't move. I'll just be right there." He told her, walking over to the stand.

"Okay, daddy!" The young girl smiled and watched him, kicking her legs back and forth in the air as she looked around.

Suddenly Allison felt a hand cover her mouth and nose, feeling someone pulled her back into the bushes. She tried to scream and kick but the person held on tightly, muffling her screams

"Alright sweetie rea-..Allison?" The parent looked around for the small child, seeing that she was no where in sight. Instantly panic washed over him as he dropped the sugary treat and began to search for his daughter.

"Allison! Allison where are you!?" She squirmed, fighting as much as she could, tears streaming down her face. Allison tried to call out for him to come save her but to her misfortune she wasn't able to and it wasn't long before she passed out.

End flashback-

Clink! The paintbrush and palette hit the ground as Allison dropped to her knees, sniffling.

"I'm here." She whispered, breaking out into a heavy sob. "I'm here."


	4. Igniting the Flame

"Let me go! Stop it!" A small red headed girl screamed as she was pinned down onto the floor on her stomach. Her sleeve was pulled down and a fire cracked not too far from her.

"Shhh struggling will only make it hurt more." A voice warned her. Allison's younger self only kicked and screamed as loud as she could, causing the man holding her to cringe.

"You may want to make her a singer or somethin', she's got quite the set of lungs." A digimon piped up next to Piedmon who was watching the process. The clown digimon only shook his head. "No..i've got a perfect place for her.."

The child squirmed in the man's grasp as a needle was brought close to the child.

"Daddy! Help!" She screamed as loudly as she could, tears streaming down her face. The man above her gave her a sympathetic look and closed his eyes as the needle was brought close to the child's flesh.

"On her shoulder." Instructed Piedmon. The digimon holding the black ink filled needle nodded and once her arm was pinned down the sharp metal was pressed to her shoulder, tattooing a barcode into her shoulder with a buzzing noise.

"Ahh!" Allison sat up, panting. Her mismatched opened wide as she placed a hand over the mark on her shoulder. She paused for a moment when she caught her breath, realizing it was all a dream. "I'm fine..its okay.." She whispered, out of breath, running a hand through her messy red hair. Once she caughter her breath she dropped her hands into her lap, gazing down at the different dried paints smeared on her hands. Allison forced the bad dream out of her mind, taking a moment to recall everything that had happen the night before. She remembered her father's voice, throwing her painting and paints everywhere. But how she got into bed she couldn't remember. It was all a dense fog in her mind.

She rubbed her cheeks clear of tear streaks, shoving the blankets off of her legs and swinging them over the bed.

Thud.

Her bare feet hit the floor and she pushed herself up off the bed, letting out a slight groan as her shoulder and back made a cracking noise. Her entire body felt like lead and every move she made felt like pain. Of course it didn't help that she had her own emotional cloud of turmoil lingering over her like death, waiting to rain down and drown her in her own sorrows.

After being on her feet for a few minutes and hearing her stomach let out a grumbled she figured that she had better eat breakfast before doing anything else. "Maybe food will make me feel better?"

The red head made her way over to the small kitchen on the other side of her trailer. Blue and green eyes scanned over the small kitchen but to her dismay she didn't find anything all that appetizing. Knowing it was a bad idea to go on without eating she settled with snatching an apple out of the woven basket that rested on her counter, sinking her teeth into it.

Allison opened up her door, flinching when the suns rays shined in her eyes. Instinctively her arm was brought up to block it out and dropped it once she sat down on her stairs. Her mismatched eyes glanced around as she tore another piece out of the apple's flesh. The sun was just above the horizon, the air was still cool from the night, causing her skin to prickle with goosebumps. She hugged herself a little, the tank top and shorts she was wearing not nearly enough to keep her warm against the cold air.

She took a deep breath and glanced around at the damp grass with a frown. Orange, red, and pink were splattered all over the grass like a crime scene. The painting she had been working on had a tear right through it and the wooden framed the white canvas had been stretched across was broken. There was no way she could possibly save it. At this point it would just be better off to burn it and splash water on the grass before anyone came by and questioned why she got into a fight with her painting.

Crunch.

She finished off her apple and stood up, deciding that should be the first step to her day. With that she went on, gathering up rocks to make a fire pit and sticks and leaves for kindling. After gathering a good amount and pouring some of the lighter fluid she had she threw a lit match onto the pile, watching as it lit up instantly. The red head took a step back, observing the flames before picking up the half finished painting and tossing it into the flames.

Eagerly the flames turned the white canvas black, some of the paints causing the flames to turn blue or green as it hungrily ate up the rare treat. As her work went up in flames her mismatched eyes watched, her mind not in tune with the world around her.

Why? That question always lingered in her mind. Why did this happen? Wha did she do to deserve this? What did any of them do to be treated like property? To be taken away from their loved ones.

She rubed both her eyes with the palms of her hads, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Stop it." She told herself. "Don't think of the why. Think of the how and what you'll do when you see dad."

Allison shook her head and decided she needed to get motivated. Tomorrow she would have to perform again and if she wasn't going to paint or go help out the other performers she might as well practice her routine.

Poking at the fire with a stick one last time she stood up and vanished inside of her trailor, only to return a few minutes later, dressed in her casual clothes. Hastily she pulled her hair back into a messy bun, the strings of her poi, hanging from her mouth.

Finally, putting her hair up she took the fire toy out of her mouth, heading over to the now dying fire. Gently she put set the poi down and retrieved the bottle of lighter fluid, pouring its foul smelling contents over the kevlar wicks, carelessly capping the half filled bottle and tossing it towards the stairs of her trailer.

The strings were pulled and the wicks were lifted up off the ground and dropped into the fire. Instantly they caughter fire and were yanked out. With that the routine began. The toy was spun, creating a ring of bright light around the young woman.

The imaginary music started up and she began to dance, losing herself to the thoughts plauging her mind.

How would she get back home? Max was right when she said that going out into the digital world was suicide. Despite she grew up in this world, Allison knew very little about it still. The digital world was huge and not to mention much much more dangerous than Earth. There were deadly creatures everywhere. Perhaps thats why Piedmon took humans? They couldn't fight back in this world, they had no power here.

Aside from the dangers, she didn't even know where she was half the time. They traveled so many places that she no longer bothered to keep track. One week they were in a forested area and the next they were in a place so cold spit would freeze as soon as it left someone's mouth. Where she was right now, she couldn't be sure. Just another forested area.

As for getting back to Earth. Allison wasn't sure. She honestly didn't even know how she got here. Piedmon had kidnapped here and when she woke up, she was in the digital world, her father far away. She figured she could ask someone, most likely a Digimon that wasn't going to bite her face off. Maybe Agunimon could help her? No, she couldn't get him involved. He was a great guy and he seemed trustworthy. But if she told him, he could end up getting hurt.

Hours had passed and none other than the flame warrior, Agunimon himself was heading to Allison's home. He wore a happy smile, his bright blue eyes shining with excitement. It wasn't that long ago he had seen the mistress of fire, but he couldn't help but be eager to see her smiling face again.

Sadly as he approached the girl, he didn't get to see her sweet smile. Instead he was greeted with Allison sitting right beside burning hot embers from a fire, her long red hair pouring over her shoulders, a frown on her face, and a distant look in her eyes as she stared into the dying remains of the fire.

"Allison?" He asked softly, not wanting to startle her. He was given no response, so he took a step closer to her. What was wrong with her?

The warrior made his way over to her and knelt down beside her. "Allison? Whats the matter?"

She blinked suddenly and she looked over at him and jumped slightly, shocked to see him there. "Agunimon? S-sorry I was spacing out.."

"I could tell..are you okay?" He asked her, his eyes filled with worry. Did someone hurt her? Did someone upset her? If anyone hurt her they would be sure to be facing an angry ch-

"I'm fine. Really. I just..I..nevermind." Responded Allison as she ran a hand through her hair, looking away. Was that really suppose to convince him she was okay?

"..Allison..I know thats not true. Somethings wrong. I know it may be hard to talk about but if you don't tell me whats wrong, I won't be able to fix it."

The girl looked at him, her mismatched eyes filled with sadness and pain. He looked so worried about her. So determined to help her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't touched by his kindness towards her.

She opened her mouth, very tempted to let him hear everything..but she closed her mouth and looked down at the ground. "I don't think you can really fix it."

A black gloved hand encircled her chin and pushed it up so his blue eyes could stare into her mismatched ones.

"Maybe I can. If you'll let me try.."

Allison was hiding something. She was keeping so much of herself locked up away from him. The human girl was hurting, he could see that as plain as day. It wasn't for the fact that he found her beautiful but the fact that his job was to help those in need. At the moment it looked as if she needed a lot of help.

"No." She gently pushed his hand down, shaking her head. "I can take care of it. I just need time to think everything over."

The male sighed. She wasn't going to open up to him. She looked like she was about to, but decided against it. Surely she didn't think he was going to let it go this time. Maybe she didn't trust him yet? Or maybe she was scared of saying something to him?

"Alright, then how about we go do something? I know you have things to think over, but I think its time for you to take a break and have some fun. " He insisted, standing up with his hand held out for her to take.

Blue and green eyes stared up at him. Agunimon wasn't going to give up was he? Despite not really wanting to do anything, she reached up and grabbed his hand, allowing him to help pull her up to her feet. Perhaps she just needed some time to smile, to get her out of this horrible fog? He managed to make things okay the last time she was upset. So maybe he could help her feel a bit better now as well.

With a happy smile he lead the way and their day began. Althroughout the day they wandered the forests surrounding the circus. He showed her every beautiful spot he could think of that he had discovered during his stay there. From large caves to small fields filled with all sorts of uniquely colored flowers. Stories of how he had saved many Digimon and towns all over the world were told, making Allison smile and make her laugh occasionally. They stayed clear of the circus itself upon the girl's request only to stop there when both of them had gotten hungry.

And as quick as their adventure seemed to start it came to an end.

The sun had vanished and darkness was washing over the sky like a curtain. Stars were dotted along the sky, sparkling above the two as they sat on a hill, overlooking the circus.

Allison gazed up at the sky and Agunimon watched the circus down below. Not a word passed between the two until a light shot up into the sky only to explode a few moments later into a shower of red.

"Whoa! Look like the fireworks show is about to start." Agunimon leaned forward, his eyes widening with curiousity. She glanced over at him and giggled slightly. His mouth hung open slightly. He looked like a child who was watching fireworks for the first time.

"That one was purple!" Allison glanced at the sky just as a green firework exploded.

"And that was green.." She answered, not as impressed witht he fireworks as she once was.

Agunimon looked at her with a smile and rubbed the back of his head. The bright flashes of light, illuminating her figure."You probably get to see this all the time huh?"

She could only shrug, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"You see one firework show you've seen them all. It just becomes noise after so many years of watching it."

Agunimon tilted his head. "I'm sure that gets boring after awhile. Heh, but at least everything else is fun right? All the new Digimon you get to see? All the new places, performing?"

Allison then shook her head, closing her eyes.

"No. Its not fun at all. Cirque Du Horror isn't all its cracked up to be."

The red armored Digimon raised a brow, looking at her confused. "What do you mean..?"

The 19-year-old swallowed hard, hiding her face into her knees.

"Agunimon..don't you find it weird that all of the performers are humans?"

"..Yeah I guess now that you mention it. It is a bit strange since humans don't really come into the digital world.."

"Thats because we were kidnapped and dragged here against out will."

Agunimon paused, shocked by what he had just heard. Did she say they were all kidnapped?

"Wait, what?"

Allison shook her head, her shoulders shaking a bit.

"Piedmon..he..goes into the human world, lures freaks to his circus and takes them away from their home, from everyone they loved." She told him, her voice starting to crack. It was coming apart..originally she didn't want to tell him everything. But after everything that day, his concern about her, she believed she could break down her walls.

"He's done it to everything except Max. Everyone else..he took us away. He brought us here, beat us down into nothing..and we become-..his freakshows. Nothing but mere entertainment for everyone here." The girl's shoulders shook harder and tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"He..took me away when I was little. H-He took me away from my home, my dad..everything."

Agunimon was speechless, listening to the girls story. Sympathy and sorrow rose into his chest, along with hatred.

"That day we met, I t-tried to run away..a-and the day you saw me crying?..H..He confronted me trying to run.." She swallowed hard.

"..He..he thinks we belong to him..w-we're nothing but property. He..-He marks u-" She stopped when she felt Agunimon pull her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her in a protective manner. She trembled and bit her lip before she let it go. She allowed herself to cry against him. To let him hold her and rub her back.

"Ssshh..its gonna be okay.." He told her, trying to comfort the weeping girl in his arms. Allison only buried her face into his chest, holding onto him.

"..I'm sorry.."

"Don't be..I just wish I would have known sooner." He rested his chin on top of her head, gazing down with the circus with a new formed hatred in his eyes. Piedmon wouldn't get away with this. He hurt Allison. He hurt everyone there..he was going to pay for what he has done.

"I..c-can't go back..I want to go back home.."

Agunimon rocked her gently, closing his eyes.

"I know..I know..I won't let him hurt you anymore. I won't let him hurt anyone ever again.."

Allison's sobs died down and she just stayed there, resting in his arms. He believed her..he was going to help her. The weight on her chest had lifted slightly. She now had someone who knew what was going on. She could trust him, feel safe around him now..

She stopped crying but his comforting did not. He didn't let her go, he continued to rub her back in gentle soothing way. He felt so warm to her. Agunimon made her feel safe, something she hadn't felt it such a long time. Mis-matched eyes closed shut and she began to drift off, the fireworks show now coming to an end.


	5. Out Of The Frying Pan(Part 1)

"Hurry, Allison! You're running out of time." A 19-year-old whispered to herself as she shoved a few things into small cream and light brown backpack, glancing at the door with worry. Tonight was the grand finale show the circus would preform before moving to its next location. Everyone was in a rush, everyone was pushed to preform to the best of their abilities, and Piedmon was more distracted than ever. This made it the perfect time to escape. Although she didn't have as much time before she would be dragged to the tent. Piedmon wanted all performers to show up a little earlier before they preform so he could speak with them. Her time was cut in half but she actually wanted Minotarumon to show up. If he just found her trailer empty, he could tell Piedmon right away and she wouldn't have much time to escape. But say if something were to happen to him, she'd have much more time before someone would be sent after her.

Freedom was within her grasp once again, and she couldn't wait to taste it. But a few things kept her from jumping in excitement. Agunimon. Agunimon promised to help her escape. He told her that he'd get her out of there no matter what. But they needed to wait for the right time. Allison didn't have anymore time. Who's to say Agunimon would be able to come with them to their next location? What if he couldn't find them? This was the best opportunity she had, and she had to take it. Besides, Agunimon could be hurt and she'd feel guilty if he was ever hurt or as Digimon would say "deleted" because Piedmon caught them. And not to mention what made her even more nervous was being caught. She'd learned over the years of what not to do. But Piedmon most likely wouldn't be so nice if he caught her. Especially with how special the show was tonight.

Hastily she shoved the last remaining items such as her poi, bottle of liter fluid, and some matches into her bag before throwing it onto her back.

"Now for the big guy.."

The red head walked over to the small kitchen and looked through the cabinets for something to use against the Minotaur Digimon. She pulled open a wooden drawer and paused, seeing the knives laid out neatly, there silver edges shining in the light. Her mismatched eyes gazed down at her reflection in them.

It was tempting to stab the jerk after all he had done to her, but that wasn't her. She wasn't a killer. Besides the blade might not actually do much. He was use to fighting, use to getting hurt. So it wouldn't really buy her anytime. Allison closed the drawer and moved on to the lower cabinets.

Just as she opened the closest wooden door a frying pan along with several other pots and utensils came pouring out.

"...Well its a good thing being quiet isn't a key factor to my plan. Not yet anyway.." She muttered under her breath, sorting through the objects with shaky hands. After picking up a few things and weighing them she found that the frying pan was the better option. It was lightweight and little did most people know, made pretty effective weapons. If she hit him hard enough he might lose consciousness. That would give her plenty of time to run away and get a good distance away.

The plastic handle was cool against the palm of her hand. Slowly she rose to her feet, looking over the cooking implement before making her way over to the door.

"Now we wait.." Allison stayed behind the door, waiting for her victim to open the door.

The crowd cheered, screams and whistles echoed throughout the tent, music to the digital clowns ears. A big smile crawled across the pale face until his attention was caught by a digimon behind him, clearing their throat.

"What is it?" He asked, softly, staring out as the magician wow'd the crowd with some levitating illusions.

"Allison still hasn't arrived yet sir.." Why didn't that surprise him? Despite this being nothing new, it still irritated the ring leader.

"Has she learned nothing?..Go retrieve her.." He ordered, waving the large Digimon away. The girl better just be running late. This was no time for her to play her childish games. He had a large crowd to entertain, he didn't want to disappoint them all by having one of his best performers MIA.

Finally, after what felt like hours Allison finally heard someone approaching the trailer. Her grip tightened and she took a deep breath.

Bang! Bang!

"Allison! Piedmon said he wanted every performer in the tent ten minutes before their performance to speak with them! Its time to go!" The large bull like digimon hollered. After a few minutes of pure silence he grew suspicious.

"Allison! Get out here or i'm coming in!"

Perfect. That's just what she wanted. A minute passed by and the door was jerked open and the bull poked his head into the messy trailer.

Clang! Metal met flesh in a millisecond, the metal bending on impact. The blunt force caused him to stagger back in shock before he fell back onto the ground, stunned. Taking this as her chance she jumped outside and with another heavy whack to the face, he was out like a light.

Allison dropped the misshapen pan onto the ground, staring down at the Digimon with shaky breath. She grinned, despite her wrists now aching from how much force she put into it. But the cries of triumph would have to wait, she needed to actually escape before she could celebrate.

As quick as her feet could take her, she darted towards the forest, jumping over roots, and dodging the branches that hung low. Cool air stung her cheeks, her heart pounding in time with the soles of her shoes hitting the hard ground. Hope filled her, freedom even closer within her grasp, each step brought her a step closer towards home and a little bit away from this hellish circus.

Ten minutes came and went, Piedmon now paced impatiently. Allison was to take the center of the ring in two minutes and Minotarumon had yet to return with her.

"Something isn't right.." He muttered to himself, anxiety and anger rising within the clown. He glanced nervously into the ring, jumping slightly when a gruff voice spoke. "Sir!"

"Ahh Finally! I was beginning to wonder. Allison what-" He turned and paused, seeing his lackey approaching him without Allison, and with a rather beaten up face.

"She's escaped. I..I have no idea where she went."

Those words caused his anger to reach its boiling point.

"What do you mean she's gone!?" He growled, glaring daggers at the smaller Digimon. Receiving no response he pulled a sword with spade on the tip of the handle out. The bull backed off but it was far too late. The blade cut across his chest before the beast could utter a sound. As the Digimon turned to data he glared at one of his other lackeys.

"Find her! NOW! Or you'll end up just like him!" He snapped, causing the Digimon to jump in surprise and dart off in fear of becoming data. Red eyes darted back to the ring, sheathing his sword. That girl was going to get it once her got his hands on her. For now he had to think of something. He had lost his fire dancer and no one could compare to the awe she got from the crowd.

In the stands Agunimon clapped along with several others as Max bowed, finishing off her performance. He leaned forward with a smile on his face as she walked off.

"Allisons up next." He said in an excited tone.

"You've really taken a liking to that girl." The wolf commented next to him with a chuckle.

"Yeah..she's..certainly..-"

Piedmon walked out onto the stage, causing confusion among the crowd. The clown raised his hand, and silence filled the entire room.

"..I'm regretted to inform you all that our dear Mistress of Fire is unable to perform tonight. An accident has occured and she cannot make it tonight. I apologize to all but as any great leader will say. The show must go on!" The crowd muttered their disappointments, murmurs of concerned could be heard, but either way they clapped as a replacement performer walked into the ring.

Agunimon instantly grew worried. Something wasn't right..something felt very wrong. What accident happened? He had to go check on her to make sure she was okay.

The warrior stood up just as his companion was about to make a comment about Allison's absence and took off out of the circus tent, heading straight for the young girl's trailer.

Quickly the fire warrior ran towards the girl's home and slid to a stop when he saw the door wide open. "Allison?! Allison are you alright!?"

Agunimon dashed over to the door and peered inside of the messy trailer only to find it lacking the flame mistress. He stepped back a confused look on his face. Where was she?

In the distance the sound of howling broke his thoughts. Did Allison run off? He didn't have time to waste. If she'd run off and there was a dog after her he needed to find her before the other Digimon did.

"Aroooo!" The sound of a Cerberumon hot on her case sounded off, striking fear into the young girl, causing her to pick up speed. Frantically she ran, trees blurring past her, branches snagging her long sleeved shirt and tearing parts of it. If Cerberumon found her scent she was done for! She had to hide her scent or get out of his reach.

Green and blue eyes glanced around as she ran. Hiding her scent wasn't an option, so climbing up a tree was her best bet. Spotting a decent sized tree stopped by it and reached for the first branch, hoisting herself up as quickly as she could. Her feet left the ground and she pulled her torso over to the branch.

Just as she was about to swing her legs over the first branch fangs sunk into her right calf, pulling down roughly, causing her to cry out in pain. With a yank from the Digimon, Allison was pulled down like a rag doll, the bark of the tree scraping against her. She hit the ground with a solid thud, her backpack making a crunching noise underneath her, providing her some protection from the hard ground, but still knocking the wind out of her.

Oxygen was sucked in roughly as she tried to gain back her breath, staring at the black dog that had razor sharp white teeth, dark ruby eyes, long shining claws like knives and two shoulder pads that looked very similar to its own head.

She shook and sat up, scooting back away from it. The beast snarled at her and bit down on her pant leg, beginning to drag her back the way she came.

"No no no! I'm not going back!" She hissed at it and did her best to kick it in the face with all her might, reaching for anything she could grab to try and stop him from taking her back to the circus. Rocks and sharp sticks dragged under her shirt, effectively scraping on her back, her backpack slipped off, long ago.

Yelp!

Allison managed to kick Cerberumon right between the eyes, causing it to let her go in pain. Taking this opportunity she quickly lifted herself back up and took off as fast as she could, going on pure adrenaline.

The sound of her own heart pounding caused her ears to ring, her lungs burned like someone had set them ablaze, Cerberumon was back on her trail. Its heavy pants and the sound of its claws clicking against the ground weren't too far away. She had to think of something. She had to lose him or it was over. The next time she might not have enough energy to fend him off.

It was then she slid to a stop, her feet splashing into a muddy river bank. In front of her a large river rushed quickly, daring her to enter its dangerous waters.

A snort came from behind her, causing her to look back and stare at the blood red eyes of her hunter. She could either try and fight the river, or fight against him.

The large four-legged Digimon stepped towards her, giving her a warning growl. He lowered himself down, preparing to lunge for her.

The decision was made. The red head turned and quickly dashed into the water, the large dog lunging at her, knocking her face first into the river.

Both Allison and Cerberumon were swept up in the river's strong current, neither of them able to swim against it. Allison struggled, coughing each time her head came above water, spitting out mouthfuls of water each time before being dragged back under again. Cerberumon scrambled trying to get out of the river. It wouldn't be able to get to her in this strong current.

Wave after wave smashed against Allison, panic caused her to thrash around frantically. She was going to drown! She couldn't get her head above water for more than a few seconds, she couldn't see anything and couldn't grab a hold of anything.

Was she really going to die in that river? She might have laughed bitterly if it wasn't for the fact water filled her mouth, and she wasn't being carried away by the murky water. Great. She went through all this effort to escape. To finally head back home in hopes of seeing her father again. To see him smiling at her..embraced into a warm hug, and taken immediately back home, safe, and loved.

Crunch! Allison was smacked against a large rock, her head meeting stone, knocking her unconscious.


	6. And Into The Fire(Part 2)

Where could she be? She has to be around here somewhere! Questions flooded the warrior's mind as he raced through the forest in search of the red-headed human. Blue eyes frantically searched between trees and bushes.

Thump Thump

His heart pounded in his chest as he began to wonder if he was already too late. What if she was already caught? What would Piedmon do to her? Would he hurt her? Agunimon wouldn't allow that to happen. He promised to help her, to protect her. If he laid a hand on Allison he'd turn that clown freak to data.

Thump Thump

He came to a stop upon seeing a bag with its contents scattered behind it. Drawing pencils, a box of matches, and a bottle of lighter fluid. That was no doubt Allison's bag.

"She must have ran off.." He paused and his eyes widened when he saw a trail of blood dragged across the ground away from the bag. She was hurt. Something dragged her away. Quickly he shoved the contents into the bag and threw it over his shoulder, following the trail of blood. Whatever caught her was taking her back to the circus, but it obviously didn't succeed since the blood trail ended and began just spots of blood, heading away from the trail.

"...She got away?" That could mean she was still out there! But was no doubt still being hunted down. Hastily he followed the clues, swallowing hard as the hard ground soon became softer and muddier. The river was close by, he could hear it. But he feared the worse.

Water raced down the river, crashing into rocks with dangerous force. There was no way a human could have survived falling into that. A Digimon like himself would have a hard time getting out of that without getting severely injured themselves. His skin felt ice cold.

If Allison fell in, she could have drowned, or could have even been crushed. Allison would have died. He shook his head refusing to believe that's what happened.

"Allison!" He shouted, not caring if anyone heard him, staying close to the river as he continued his search throughout the night.

Back at the circus, the tall clown paced back in forth in the large tent as it was being torn down. "What do you mean she fell in!?" He snarled, a frown on his face.

A rather beaten up Cerberumon whimpered softly in response, his ears lowering.

"I don't care how strong the current was! Do you know what that means?!" Snapped Piedmon, roughly grabbing the large dogs ear and pulling harshly.

"It means that our best performer could be dead!"

Cerberumon whimpered and yelped in response, trying to calm his master down by bringing a bright side to things.

"No, if she's alive and not within our possession its even worse! You know how dangerous she is?! They'll have my skin if they find out she's gone!"

Just outside of the tent a dark haired girl listened closely, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"She escaped...whats he rambling on about? If who finds out? Allison..dangerous?" Max whispered to herself. What was Piedmon talking about? Allison wasn't dangerous, her attitude was kinda feisty but she could barely kill a fly with a flyswatter! There was something more here than meets the eye, and Max was going to find out, one way or another.

"So get out there and find her! Dead or alive bring her back!" A yelp rang throughout the area and Cerberumon came rushing out of the circus tent, a fresh wound on his back. Gunmetal eyes watched as she shook her head. "Stupid Allison.." She muttered, biting her lip.

Water splashed and raced along nosily, the murky liquid numbing a red headed girl's lower half. Weakly her eyelids opened, revealing two bloodshot blue and green eyes. Despite blood leaking from a gash across her temple to just above the middle of her brow she was alive. Soaked, cold, aching, and partially numb, she was alive.

Instantly water forced its way out of her system, causing her to violently cough up water, her fingers digging into the muddy ground, clinging as if in fear her body would be carried away by the river again. What happened? Where was she now? If her head would stop pounding she might have been able to focus.

"Allison!" The voice was loud but close by, and growing closer. She recognized that voice. But who was it? She couldn't remember if that was a friendly voice, or one she feared. It was all a blur. "Allison!"

Allison..They were calling for her..At least she thought it was her. With a wince she clawed at the cold muddy ground, dragging herself up out of the water towards the grass, with what little strength she had. She choked out a whimper as a searing pain burned into her right shoulder. It felt like someone had placed hot embers on her bare skin.

Slowly the numbness of the water slipped away as she made her way into the sanctity of the tall lush grass, quickly making her want to hide back in the water. The pain that coursed through her made tears slip down her mud and blood caked face. Despite being alive every movement and breath made her want to die. Her shoulder was burning fierce, racing down her arm. Her lungs were aching and her throat felt raw. Her entire body felt like it was just one giant bruise.

"Allison!" The voice was growing further away, her eyes beginning to drift close again. Allison felt so cold, so weak. "H..h-h-elp.." She manage to spit out, which only came out as a mere whisper. Soon enough, her vision grew dark and she passed out, slipping away into the darkness of her subconscious.


End file.
